Brighter Love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (A Barry/Thea story requested by TheFlashFanatic13) When Thea walks in on Oliver and Barry training she realises she likes Barry more than she thought, will she ask Barry out and will Barry help her control her bloodlust.


Brighter Love

(Thea and Barry story as requested by 'TheFlashFanatic13' so I hope you enjoy)

Barry had arrived 2 days ago to train with Oliver in case Zoom returned to finish him off and he was not going down without a fight this time. Thea was with Felicity and Laurel so Barry was training with Diggle and Oliver, Barry had come a long way in their training.

Thea stepped into the elevator and hit the button to the Arrow Cave not knowing Barry was training with Oliver and Diggle, Oliver jumped from his perch to strike but Barry sped around him and kicked him in the ass knocking him down and then sped over to Diggle tripping him over.

Thea walked off the elevator and gave her brother a smile until she froze on the spot as she looked to Barry Allen, biting her lip she felt her cheeks redden as she looked over him… Oliver looked to Diggle and smirked before walking over to Thea "You're drooling" he laughed as she jumped, before blushing more when Barry gave her a bright smile.

"Hi Thea" Barry called to her and she nodded her head "Hey Barry" she replied nervously before turning around and walking off.

"Did I do something to Thea?" Barry asked and Oliver muttered to himself "I think it's more on what Thea wants you to do to her" Diggle struggled to keep himself from laughing when Oliver visibly shuddered at the mental image 'Bad images, push them out' he thought to himself as he wandered off after Thea leaving behind a confused Barry who shrugged and walked off.

Oliver found Thea sitting at the table with her head in her hands, muttering under her breath "Why, why did I have to blush" Oliver smiled to himself before coughing to get her attention, Thea looked up from the table and groaned when she saw it was Oliver "Hey Ollie" she said and he walked over to her placing his chair next to her and sat down "Hey, what's up speedy" Thea smirked "You have not called me that in a while" he nodded his head "I know, but I can tell when you like someone" Thea blushed and began to stutter "Me… no… I mean… what?" she laughed nervously and he smirked "A certain speedster who has just been training" Thea narrowed her eyes and glared at him "You say one word about that and I'll tell Felicity your surprise for her" Oliver looked shocked for a second "You know?" he asked and she nodded "A certain ring you have got hidden" Oliver growled inwardly "Damnit" he muttered.

Thea looked happy knowing she had her brother over a barrel and Oliver sighed "Thea… I just want you to be happy" Thea looked down "He's a great guy Ollie, me I am still fighting the effects of the bloodlust, he does not want me"

"How do you know if you don't try?" Oliver asked and Thea looked thoughtful "I don't want to hurt him"

Oliver smiled pulling his sister into a hug "Thea, He's been hurt a lot over the last year… struck by lightning and waking up to find he has powers, the woman he loved being with somebody else, then having to suffer listening to his mother die again… losing a friend to the black hole over Central City… he finally gets his father out of prison only to come up against an enemy who is stronger and faster who broke his back… then he finally found somebody else only for her to leave him when she found out he was the Flash… I doubt you can hurt him anymore than he has been already been" Thea looked to Barry who was putting his shirt back on, her eyes wandered slowly and she smiled looking to Oliver.

"Go on" he motioned and she nodded her head before jumping up and running over to Barry.

"Hey Barry" she called and he turned to her "Hey Thea, what's up?" he asked giving her a smile, Thea stopped for a moment and blushed before mentally berating herself for getting side tracked "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me… on a date" Barry smiled and nodded his head "Yeah, I would" he replied and she smiled bright happy.

"Great, there is this nice restaurant I know not far from here" she said and Barry replied "What time you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Give me an hour to get ready" she said grabbing her coat.

"You want a lift to your place?" he asked and she smiled "You got a car?" she asked and he grinned, Thea paled a little "Uh Oh" Barry sped over to her and sped her off to her apartment to get changed.

"Man you sure it's wise setting Thea up with Barry" Diggle asked and Oliver smiled "They have been through a lot Diggle; I have a feeling they will need each other" he smiled as he walked off as he said over his shoulders to Diggle "plus Barry knows I'll kick his ass if he hurts her" Diggle smirked.

The date that night went well and soon Thea and Barry were dating, there were a few incidents when Thea's bloodlust took over but Luckily Barry got her away before there was anyone hurt, she felt guilty the next day for the bruises he received when he pulled her back… but since then Thea's bloodlust was lower and more controlled thanks to Barry being with her.

6 months later:

Barry and Thea had moved in together in Central City, Oliver was not pleased to see his sister leave to live in another city but in time he got used to it. Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe and Iris visited them one day for an announcement that Barry and Thea were making.

"Thank you all for coming, me and Barry have some news we wanted to share with you all" Thea said and Oliver looked nervous, Felicity squeezed his hand "I am sure it won't be bad news" she whispered and he smiled.

"I'm Pregnant" Thea said and the room fell silent.

"Uh oh" Felicity said as Oliver glared at Barry who was now looking as white as a sheet.

Diggle and Cisco was doing their best to suppress their laughter and Sara, Laurel and the others were too stunned to talk "Barry" Oliver growled and Barry gulped as Thea squeezed his hand "Can I have a word with you?" he asked and Barry nodded, Thea on the other hand had other ideas "Barry… run" she said and he ran off around the apartment at normal human speed with Oliver hot on his tail, Diggle and Cisco was laughing as Sara with Felicity and Laurel along with Caitlin and Iris was congratulating Thea, Joe on the other hand was coming up with a good way to give Barry a bloody good lecture.

Barry had never been this happy in his life and he knew it would never end.

Well it would if Oliver got his hands on him.

(I hope you enjoyed this Thea/Barry story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
